Jean-Marc Bustamante
Jean-Marc Bustamante , né en 1952 à Toulouse est un artiste français. Il enseigne actuellement à l’École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts (Paris) dans le département multimédia. Biographie Son œuvre Depuis les années 1980 son travail s’est développé à travers un échange constant entre la sculpture, la peinture et la photographie. Jean-Marc Bustamante entreprend tout d’abord des études d’économie, avant de s’initier à la photographie, notamment auprès de Denis Brihat, photographe de natures mortes, puis de William Klein dont il devient l’assistant au milieu des années 1970. A partir de 1978, il réalise des photographies couleur, de grand format, qu’il intitule Tableaux. Ce sont principalement des paysages à la lisière des villes dans la banlieue de Barcelone qui vont asseoir sa réputation. Ces tableaux sont considérés comme les premières œuvres marquantes de la photographie dans le champ de l'art contemporain toutes disciplines confondues. En 1983 il rencontre le sculpteur Bernard Bazile avec lequel il collabore pendant trois ans, sous le nom de BazileBustamante. Sous des formes hétérogènes , ils posent à deux la question de l'objet , au-delà des disciplines. Cette expérience le conduit à développer un travail libre , très ouvert, où la forme structure un monde étrange, lié à la notion de lieu et d'espace. De la photographie à l'objet, il multiplie les propositions visuelles innovantes sous toutes ses formes. Il met en place à partir du "photographique", qui reste l'essence de son travail, des dispositifs visuels d'une très grande maîtrise formelle . Plus récemment le plexiglas devient le support privilégié de son œuvre et l'artiste révèle un profond intérêt pour la couleur. Ses nouvelles œuvres sont la parfaite synthèse de ses expériences passées. Il nous confronte à une nouvelle expérience de la peinture. De même, pour la Biennale de Venise 2003, où il représentait la France, il a transformé l’espace du pavillon, recréant un monde à la fois réel et imaginaire où le jeu des miroirs, les images flottantes, les portraits photographiques, les lieux de sculptures déplacent les limites du regard autant physiques que psychologiques. A noter la grande exposition en 2006 au musée de Bregenz, où il investit les quatre étages du musée créant aussi un dispositif lumineux à l'extérieur du bâtiment et la récente collaboration qu'il a entreprise avec l'artiste américain Ed Ruscha pour l'exposition intitulée "L'horizon chimérique" au Musée d'Art moderne et contemporain de Strasbourg. Expositions Expositions personnelles 1977 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante Critiques / Images. Art en action”, Galerie municipale du Château d’Eau Toulouse 1982 *“Bustamante”, Galerie Baudoin Lebon, Paris 1984 *“BazileBustamante”, Galerie Crousel-Hussenot, Paris 1986 *“BazileBustamante”, Bärbel Grässlin Gallery, Frankfurt *“BazileBustamante”, Galerie Philip Nelson, Villeurbanne *“BazileBustamante”Musée St Pierre, Art contemporain, Lyon 1987 *“BazileBustamante”, Galerie Micheline Szwajczer, Antwerpen 1988 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris 1989 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Galerie Joost Declercq, Gent *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Kunsthalle, Bern, Catalogue, texts by Alain Cueff and Ulrich Loock 1990 *“Bustamante”, Museum Haus Lange, Krefeld, texts by Julian Heynen *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Stiching De Appel, Amsterdam,, catalogue, texts by Saskia Bos *“Landshappen 1978-1982”, Galerie Paul Andriesse, Amsterdam *“Paysages, intérieurs”, ARC, Musée d’art moderne de la ville de Paris, Paris, catalogue, texts by Alain Cueff and Suzanne Pagé *“Bustamante”, Locus Solus Gallery, Genoa 1991 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Marta Paz Gallery, Madrid *“Œuvres récentes / Stationnaire II”, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot/Samia Saouma, Paris 1992 *“BAZILE BUSTAMANTE”, Galerie Roger Pailhas, Paris, (without Jean-Marc Bustamante agreement) *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Stedelijk Van Abbemuseum, Eindhoven, Galerie Vera Munro, Hamburg 1993 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Donald Young Gallery, Seattle *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, The Renaissance Society at the University of Chicago, Chicago (traveling exhibition: Art Gallery of York University, Toronto, catalogue, texts by Jean-François Chevrier) *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Galerie Sollertis, Toulouse *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Karlheinz Meyer Gallery, Karlsruhe *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Tableaux 1978-1982”, Musée départemental de Rochechouart, catalogue published in 1994, text by Jacinto Lageira *”Jean-Marc Bustamante: A World at Time’“, CRG Art Incorporated, New York 1994 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante Tableaux & Stationnaire”, Frac Languedoc-Roussillon, Galerie d’Eole, Montpellier *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Gallery Shimada, Tokyo *“Des arbres de Noël”, Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris *“Tableaux 1978-1983”, Kunsthalle Bern, Bern, catalogue, text by Jacinto Lageira *“A world at a time”, Kunstmuseum, Wolfsburg Catalogue, preface by Gijs Van Tuyl, texts by Catherine Franckblin and Uta Grosenick *“Un monde à la fois”, Synagogue, Delme *“Jean-Marc Bustamante ‘Un monde à la fois’”, L’aquarium, Ecole des Beaux-Arts de Valenciennes 1995 *Rijksmuseum Kröller-Müller, Otterlo, installation of the permanent work Serena in the park of the museum *“Jean-Marc Bustamante. Un monde à la fois”, Chapelle du Collège, Carpentras (exhibition planned in October but censored and cancelled by the municipality) *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Moderna Galerija Ljubljana, Ljubljana 1996 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Antoni Estrany Gallery, Barcelona *“Jean-Marc Bustamante-Drei Skulpturen”, Galerie Max Hetzler, Berlin *“Jean-Marc Bustamante”, Galerie Nationale du Jeu de Paume, Paris, catalogue 1997 *“Something is missing”, Anadiel Gallery, Jerusalem *Matthew Marks Gallery, New York *Villa Arson, Nice *Bob Van Orsouw Gallery, Zürich *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Fotografie”, Galerie Max Hetzler, Berlin *Galerie Vera Munro, Hamburg *Gallery Shimada, Tokyo 1998 *Galerie Xavier Hufkens, Brussels *Centre culturel Français, Turin *“Recent sculptures” Shimada Gallery,Tokyo *“Something is missing” The Tate Gallery, London 1999 *“Sources et Ressources” Ecole d’art, Quimper *Matthew Marks Gallery, New York *Raum Aktueller Kunst, Martin Janda, Vienne *Galerie Daniel Templon, Paris *Galerie Nathalie Obadia, Paris *Retrospective de l’œuvre photographique, Centre national de la Photographie, Paris 2000 *Inédits, Tableaux 1978-1982, Gallery Xavier Hufkens, Bruxelles *Bob van Orsouw Gallery, Zürich *Vera Munro Gallery, Hamburg *"Early Works" Matthew Marks Gallery, New York *neues Kunstmuseum, Luzern 2001 *Donald Young Gallery, Chicago *Deichtorhallen, Hamburg (April) *Tim Taylor Gallery, London (May) *Max Hetzler Gallery, Berlin (June) *“Œuvre recentes”, Galerie Daniel Templon, Paris, France 2002 *“Obra recent”, Galeria Estrany de la Mota, Barcelona, Spain *“Continents, 1993”, Galerie Nathalie Obadia, Paris, France 2003 *Pavillion français, 50ième Biennale de Venise *“Private Crossing,” Centro de Arte de Salamanca, Salamanca, Spain *Galerie Thaddaeus ROPAC, Salzburg *Gallery Timothy Taylor, London 2006 *''Beautifuldays'' Kunsthaus de Bregenz *''Perfect dreams'' a galerie Taddeus Ropac à Paris *''Beau fixe'' Musée d'art moderne Saint-Etienne Métropole 18 mai/ 23 juillet 2006 Galerie Timothy Taylor Londres Galerie Xavier Hufkens Bruxelles Galerie Helga de Alvear Madrid 2007 Musée d'art moderne et contemporain de Strasbourg. Avec Ed Ruscha L'horizon chimérique. Expositions collectives 1980 *11 Biennale de Paris, catalogue *“43 rue La Bruyère” (Bernard Bazile, Jean-Pierre Bertrand, Antoine Bootz, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Bruno Carbonnet, Nicholas Hondrogen, Bernard Josse, Jean-Christophe Pigozzi, Bettina Rheims, Sxp 70 gang, Pierre Staudenmayer), 43 rue La Bruyère, Paris *“Portrait d’artiste”, Galerie NRA, Paris 1982 *“Marseille Art Présent”, Musée Cantini, Marseille 1983 *1 Biennale d’Art contemporain de Tours *“Adamah. La terre”, ELAC, Lyon 1984 *“Lumières et sons 84”, FRAC Aquitaine, Château de Biron, Dordogne 1985 *“Alles und noch viel mehr. Das poetische ABC”, Kunsthalle, Bern *“Rendez-vous”, (BazileBustamante, Richard Monnier, Alain Séchas, Jean Clareboudt, Georges Rousse, Ursel Stûler), Lothringerstrasse, Munich *“12 Artists in the Space”, Seibu Museum of art, Tokyo, catalogue *Graz Biennal, Austria *Les seconds “Ateliers internationaux des pays de Loire”, abbaye royale de Fontevraud *“Bazilebustamante, John Kessler, Jeff Koons, Reinhard Mucha, Thomas Schütte, Alain Séchas”, Galerie Crousel-Hussenot, Paris 1986 *“Art français: Position”, B.I.G., Berlin *“Een Keuze”, Kunst R.A.I., Amsterdam *“Sonsbeek 86”, Park Sonsbeek, Arnhe *“Made in France” 68-86”, Château de Jau *“Aperto”, Biennale de Venise *“A distance view”, The New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York *“BazileBustamante, Niek Kemps, Jan Vercruysse”, Palais Wilson, Centre d’Art Contemporain, Genève, catalogue, text by Patrick Javault *The 6th Sydney, Art Gallery of New South Wales, Sydney 1987 *Kunst mit Fotografie”, Ralph Wernicke Gallery, Stuttgart *“BazileBustamante, Jean-Luc Vilmouth, Beelben”, Van Krimpen Gallery, Amsterdam *“L’époque, la mode, la morale, la passion”, Centre Georges Pompidou, Musée national d’art moderne, Paris, catalogue, text by Frederic Migayrou *Documenta VIII, Kassel, catalogue *“Musée Saint-Pierre, Art contemporain, Lyon”, Frankfurter Kunstverein, Frankfurt, catalogue 1988 *“Nooit Geziene Werken” (Jean-Marc Bustamante, Tony Cragg, Lili Dujourie, Cristina Iglesias, Niek Kemps, Jan Vercruysse), Joost Declerq Gallery, Ghent 1990 *“French Spring” from the collections of the FRAC Nord-Pas-de-Calais”, Scottish National Gallery of Modern Art, Edinborough *“Un art de la distinction ?”, Abbaye Saint-André, Centre d’art contemporain Meymac, catalogue : texts by Alain Cueff and Xavier Girard *“De Afstand”, Witte de With, Rotterdam, catalogue, texts by Jean-Marc Bustamante and Jean-François Chevrier *“Camera Works”, Galerie Samia Saouma, Paris *“Possible Worlds” : Sculpture from Europe” (Miroslaw Balka, Stephan Balkenhol, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Asta Grôting, Juan Muñoz, Thomas Shûtte, Franz Xest), Institute of Contemporary Art/Serpentine Gallery, London, catalogue, interview with James Lingwood and Andrea Schlieker *“Weitersehen”, Museum Haus Lange, Museum Haus Esters, Krefeld *“Le diaphane”, Musée municipal des Beaux Arts, Tourcoing 1991 *“Vanitas”, (Jean-Marc Bustamante, Sophie Calle, Rodney Graham, Allan Mac Collum, Stephen Prina, Jana Sterback, Bill Viola, Christopher Williams), Galerie Crousel-Robelin/Bama, Paris *“Metropolis”, Martin Gropius-Bau, Berlin, catalogue *“Paysage. Vision contemporaine”, Galerie du Crédit commercial, Bruxelles *“L’invention du paysage”, FRAC Corse, Corte, catalogue *“Sguardo di Medusa”, Castello di Rivoli, Turin *“Exhibition of acquisitions”, Stedelijk Van Abbemuseum, Eindhoven *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Richard Deacon, Katharina Fritsch, Ettore Spalletti, Jan Vercruysse”, Galeria Locus Solus, Gênes *“Lieux communs, figures singulières”, ARC, Musée d’Art Moderne de la Ville de Paris, Paris, catalogue, texts by *Jean-Marc Bustamante et Jean-François Chevrier *“…in anderen Raümen”, Museum Haus Lange, Museum Haus Esters, Krefeld 1992 *“Ashley Bickerton, Chris Burden, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Sophie Calle, Tony Cragg, Gary Hill, Cristina Iglesias, Jeff Koons, Sherrie Levine, Hirsch Perlman, Martin Puryear, Charles Ray, Susana Solano, Jana Sterbak, Rosemarie Trockel, Didier Vermeiren, Bill Viola, James Welling”, Donald Young Gallery, Seattle *“Ce n’est pas la fin du monde”, Galerie Art et Essai, Université de Rennes II/ Galerie du Théâtre National de Bretagne/ La Criée, Halle d’Art Contemporain, Rennes Traveling exhibition : Musée des Beaux-Arts/Caves Sainte-Croix/Espace Faux-Mouvement,Metz, catalogue *Documenta IX, Kassel, catalogue *“Schwerpunkt Skulptur. Hundertvierzig Werke von achtzig Kûnstlern: 1950-1990”, Kaiser Wilhelm Museum, Krefeld, catalogue *“Une seconde pensée du paysage”, Centre d’Art contemporain, Domaine de Kerguéhennec *“Wasteland. Landscape from now on. Het landschap vanaf nu”, Third Photography Biennal, Rotterdam *“350. Place d’Youville, cinq créateurs français à Montréal”, (Bustamante, Hondelatte, Perrault, Roche& François, Starck), Centre de Design de l’Université du Quebec, Montréal *Traveling exhibition : Institut Français d’Architecture, Paris, catalogue, text by Marc Donnadieu *“Paysage intérieur”, Rijksmuseum Kröller-Müller, Otterlo 1993 *“Kunstbücher I”, Museum Haus Esters, Krefeld *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Rosemarie Trockel, James Welling. Pièces récentes”, Galerie Samia Saouma, Paris *“A propos des paysages” Institut néerlandais, Paris *”Azur”, Fondation Cartier, Jouy-en-Josas, catalogue *“L’image dans le tapis”, Cercle de l’Arsenal, XLV Biennale de Venise, catalogue *“Accrochage” (Jean-Marc Bustamante, Thierry de Cordier, Lili Dujourie, Jürgen Meyer, Juan Munoz, Ettore Spaletti, Jan Vercruysse), Galerie Xavier Hufkens, Brussels *“The Sublime Void. On the memory of the imagination”, Koninklijk Museum voor Schone Kunsten, Antwerpen *“Jean-Marc Bustamante & Franz West”, Galerie Bruges la Morte, Bruges *”Allégorie de la richesse. Barock und Kunst der Gegenwart”, FriedrichstadtPassagen, Humboldt-Universität, Parochialkirche, Berlin 1994 *“Espaces révélés” (Lewis Baltz, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Lynne Cohen, Hannah Collins, Karen Knorr, Louise Lawler, Ian Wallace), Galerie du Théâtre National de Bretagne, Rennes *“Wandstücke III” (John M. Armleder, Jean-Marc Bustamante, P.A. Ferrand, Herbert Hamak, Imi Knoebel, Matthew Mc Caslin, Haim Stenbach, Günter Umberg), Bob Van Orsouw Galerie, Zurich *"Collection de la Fédération des Coopératives de Migros”, Museo Cantonale d’Arte, Lugano, catalogue *“Places”, Moderna Galerijz, Ljubljana *“Même si c’est la nuit”, Capc Musée d’art contemporain, Bordeaux *“The Epic & The Everyday Contemporary Photographic Art”, Hayward Gallery, London, catalogue, text by James Lingwood *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Stan Douglas, Mario Martone-Cesare Accetta, Thomas Struth, Hiroshi Sugimoto, Gillian Wearing, James Welling”, Galeria Theoretical Events, Naples *“Los generos de la pintura. Una vision actual”, Centro Atlantico de Arte moderno, Las Palmas; traveling Exhibiton : Museo Espanol de Arte Contemporaneo, Séville *XXIIè Biennale internationale de Sao Paulo, catalogue *“L’arca de Noé”, Fundaçao de Serralves, Porto 1995 *“Jean-Marc Bustamante, Rodney Graham, Jan Vercruysse, Thomas Schütte”, Centre genevois de Gravure contemporaine, Genève *“Architectures plurales”, Centre culturel de Palma, Mallorca *“Autour du paysage” (Matt Mullican, Juan Muñoz, Jean-Marc Bustamante), Galerie Ghislaine Hussenot, Paris *“Du paysage incertain, fragments”, Centre d’art contemporain, Ile de Vassivière *“Des limites du tableau. Les possibles de la peinture”, Musée départemental d’Art contemporain, Rochechouart *“Morceaux choisis”, Le Magasin, Centre national d’Art contemporain, Grenoble 1996 *”Paysages”, Galerie Peyroulet, Paris *“Le lieu du combat”, Centre d’Art contemporain, Domaine de Kerguéhennec 1997 *“10 Jahre Stiftung Kunsthalle Bern”(Herbert Brandl, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Helmut Dorner, Cristina Iglesias, Harald Klingelhöller, Julian Opie, Raymond Pettibon, Luc Tuymans, Jan Vercruysse, Franz West), Kunsthalle Bern *Documenta X, Kassel *“Absolute Landscape: Between IIlusion and Reality”, Yokohama Museum *”From Here to There”, Foundation Gulbenkian, Lisbon 1998 *“Maverick”, Matthew Marks Gallery *“Wounds: between democracy and redemption in contemporary art”, Moderna Museet, Stockholm *Premises: invested spaces in visual arts, architecture and design from France 1958-98, Guggenheim Museum Soho, New York *“Minimal maximal” Neue Museum Weserburg, Bremen *“Home sweet home”, Gilles Peyroulet & Cie, Paris 1999 *Group show, Matthew Marks Gallery, New York *“Trafic” Frac Haute - Normandie *“Abstraction” with Bleckner, Bustamante,Förg, Halley,Lasker, Bertrand Lavier, Marcaccio, Pinaud, Frank Stella, Uslé, Claude Viallat, Wool, Galerie Daniel Templon, Paris *“Ruines” with Yves Bélorgey, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Gabriel Orozco, Frac Paca 2000 *L’Invitation à la ville, Bruxelles 2000 *“Dépaysement”, Museum Dhondt Dhaenens, Belgium *“Enclosed and Enchanted”, Museum of Modern Art, Oxford. Catalogue *Abstrakte Fotografie, Kunsthalle Bielefeld. Catalogue *"Fine de partita" curated by Pier Luigi Tazzi, Firenze. Catalogue 2001 *Donald Young Gallery, Chicago, Illionois *“Tom Baldwin, Jean-Marc Bustamante, Beat Streuli” Goldman Tevis, Los Angeles, California *“Nature in Photography,” Galerie Nächst St. Stephan, Vienna, Austria *“Places in the Mind: Modern Photographs from the Collection”, The Metropolitan Museum of Art, New York, New York 2002 *“Beyond Barbizon”, Elias Fine Art, Allston, Massachusetts *“Conversation, Recent acquistions of the Van Abbemuseum”, Athens School of Fine Arts, Athens, Greece Bibliographie Conférences et interventions diverses (sélection) 2004 *Collège de philosophie et centre culturel Italien, Paris 2003 *Colloque " Parachute" Montréal 2001 *La place publique dans la ville contemporaine. Université 2000 *Colloque "Répliques" rencontre entre Jean-Marc Bustamante, plasticien et l'œuvre de Gérard GRISEY: JOUR, CONTRE JOUR interprétée par l'Itinéraire. (mercredi 8 mars).Cité internationale universitaire de Paris. 1995 *Centre Georges Pompidou, Revue parlée, avec Jean-Pierre Criqui et Tadashi Kawamata : "Habiter la sculpture" 1994 *Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, propos libres sur La Danse de Matisse, (vidéo projetée dans le cadre de l'exposition) *Musée d'Art Contemporain- MAC de Marseille, avec Jacinto Lageira, conférence sur Smithson (dans le cadre de l'exposition) 1993 *Musée d'art moderne de la Ville de Paris, conférence sur Arp et Fautrier Editions (sélection) *"Stationnaires", 1991, Yves Gevaert Editeur, Bruxelles / Galerie Philip Nelson, Lyon *"Ouverture I", 1993, Yves Gevaert Editeur, Bruxelles / Galerie Samia Saouma, Paris (exemplaire unique) *"Photographies Vol 1", 1993, Yves Gevaert Editeur, Bruxelles *"Ouverture II", 1994, Yves Gevaert Editeur (exemplaire unique) Entretiens (sélection) 1999 *" Jean-Marc Bustamante, inventeur énigmatique du Tableau photographique " avec Michel Guérin, le Monde 1995 *"Mennigerot", entretien avec Hans Rudolph Reust, Kunstforum (mai-juillet, pp. 295-309) ' 1993' *"Place d'Youville, Montréal", entretien avec Charles-Arthur Boyer, Archis III (mars, pp. 14-15) 1992 *"Jean-Marc Bustamante, le proche et le lointain", entretien avec Catherine Francblin, Artpress (pp. 23-27) *"Jean-Marc Bustamante", entretien avec Jérôme Sans, Forum International (mai-août, pp. 69-75) *"Jean-Marc Bustamante, le lieu de l'art", entretien avec Jean-François Chevrier, Galeries Magazine (mai-juin, pp. 79-81) Voir également Catégorie:Artiste contemporain français Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Photographe français Catégorie:Naissance en 1952 de:Jean-Marc Bustamante en:Jean-Marc Bustamante